planegatefandomcom-20200213-history
Tieflings
Tieflings are natural creatures whose lineage can be traced back to that of a fiend or demon. Tieflings are not half-breeds and despise being called as such. Appearance&Biology Tieflings appears as moderately to heavily demonically touched humanoids. The fiendish qualities that a Tieflings may possess include, but are not limited to, horns, sharp teeth, extra (or less) fingers, cloven hooves instead of natural feet, a tail, unnaturally rough or scaly skin, a forked tongue, pointed ears, or unusually colored eyes. It is possible, though unlikely, for a Tiefling to look mostly human with very few, if any, fiendish qualities. Depending on what kind of fiend a Tiefling draws its heritage from has an effect on what kind of qualities they will gain meaning that some Tieflings could even have fur or tusks. Other then clear physically differences Tieflings are extremely similar to humans and go through the same life cycle however they do not look as old as humans when aging. History Formation of the Teifling Conglomerate TheThe Quelling The most noteable turning point in Tiefling history is The Quelling. This near-geneocidal act was started by Aasimar and Tieflings alike whom claimed that the Tieflings needed to be purged from Ardoth as they were considered hellish fiends and agents of demons. The Aasimar and the Tieflings had always been at each others necks, mostly because of the overzelousness of the Aasimar, but the fighting between them was thought to have ended many years ago when a formal meeting was had between the most prominant members of both races. Society Tieflings were once much more numerous than they are now and were considered a proud, if not somewhat overbearing, people. Although considered 'demon-spawn' by some, most races accept the Tieflings and even value their contributions to Ardoth. Surprisingly, it is more likely to find a Tiefling that hates Tieflings than, say, a Dwarf or a Gnome that hates Tieflings and this is because some Tieflings are repulsed by their own nature and heritage. Tieflings are a naturally cunning people, always seeming to be plotting or scheming; they are shady but not necessarily evil. After the events of The Quelling Tieflings have become a much more secluded people, suspicious of others, especially their own kind, and prefer to keep to themselves. Prior to their numbers and Houses being deminished the Tieflings had a colorful culture where politics ruled and intrigue was common place. Houses Houses were very common amongst Tieflings and although there are not many left the ones that are left are even more proud, and protective of their holdings, than before. The Tieflings Houses acted much like cultural sects and one house could have completely different rules and expectations than another. Tiefling Houses would regularly compete against one another in events called House Wars. These wars were more like games in that Houses would select a handful of memebers to compete against one another in skill challenges. Losing houses often disbanded. 'House Hezrous' House of The Fading Sun. One of the more powerful Tiefling houses to have existed, Hezrous was known for massive slave trade, undermining, and cunning warlocks. The Hezrous House was almost completely wiped out many years ago when their captured slaves, most of which were Dragonborn, rose against them. The house is a fraction of what it used to be and no longer even considered an important house amongst Tiefling culture. 'House Valrannus' House of The Quivering Sea. Though not the most powerful House Valrannus was considered to be the most numerous. This House often took in members of other Houses when they disbanded after a loss during the House Wars. House Valrannus is known for its intellect and political skill. Many members of this house often become Warlods or Wizards with a handful of special members become Swordmages. Their size has allowed them to survive even after The Quelling and they are one of the only representations of Tieflings living side by side left in Ardoth Names Mostly Human by nature Tieflings often take on names that are similar to Human names. The more proud Tieflings who accept and openly claim their demonic heritage will often take names with fiendish qualities. Known Holdings Subraces Sources http://dnd4.wikia.com/wiki/Tiefling http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiefling http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Tiefling_(3.5e_Other)